un trèfle qui se fane
by ylg
Summary: Dix ans après la fin de la série, Ran a bien vieilli, sa situation avec Gingetsu a évolué… Et le temps passe, il reste un dernier pas à franchir, désormais, sûrement pas le plus facile.


**Titre : **un trèfle qui se fane  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Clover  
**Couple/Personnages : **Ran, Gingetsu  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **tout aux CLAMP

**Timeline :** environ une dizaine d'années après la série.** Spoil **sur les quatre tomes.

**Attention**, les gens qui ont oublié la chronologie et ont cru que le "dernier pas" c'était passer à l'acte et coucher ensemble : non, désolée, pas du tout : ça, c'est fait depuis longtemps. Si vous vouliez quelque chose de joyeux, faites demi-tour et trouvez une autre fic à lire...  
Rappel : Ran vieillit beaucoup plus vite qu'un humain normal. Le "dernier pas" ici, c'est celui de la "fin".

Pour Aélane, dans le cadre de fic sur demande.

oOo

_Une, deux, trois petites feuilles._

_Cage_  
Il y a longtemps, Ran a quitté sa cage du Centre pour se réfugier ailleurs. Malgré son désir de liberté de l'époque, il est toujours enfermé. Il ne quitte jamais la demeure de Gingetsu, mais c'est autant par choix que par obligation. Le reste du monde, finalement, ne l'intéresse pas. Le reste du monde vient rarement à lui, dans cet endroit protégé.

_Monde_  
Ran voulait juste un endroit où « A » ne serait pas ; il se trouve heureux d'être finalement dans un endroit où Gingetsu est.  
Gingetsu n'a pas beaucoup d'amis autour de lui, encore moins qui viennent le visiter chez lui, mais il a Ran. Le reste n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour celui-ci.

_Quatre feuilles_  
Le trèfle à quatre feuilles porte bonheur, dit-on, mais ne peut être heureux lui-même. Le trèfle à quatre feuilles ne peut appartenir à personne. En revanche, Gingetsu s'en est procuré un à trois feuilles. Lui et Ran sont heureux ensemble. Depuis leur rencontre et pour longtemps, espèrent-ils.  
_Trois feuilles_  
Un trèfle à trois feuilles, ça ne veut rien dire, finalement. Pour Gingetsu, Ran a envie d'être simplement un humain normal : ça serait plus facile si tout le monde était simple brin d'herbe sans aucune feuille.  
_Deux feuilles_  
Gingetsu est un Deux-feuilles, mais cela, bien peu de monde le sait. Il ne se sert pour ainsi dire jamais de ses pouvoirs. De toute façon, l'armée les a limités et cela, personne ne le sait. Ça lui évite beaucoup d'ennuis.  
_Une feuille_  
Gingetsu a présenté à Ran son meilleur ami, et une fois le fiancée de celui-ci. La belle Oruha est morte peu après cela. Ran a tout de suite ressenti son pouvoir quand il l'a rencontrée et a ainsi compris qu'elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait.

_Deuil_  
Après la mort d'Oruha, Kazuhiko était effondré. Ran n'oubliera jamais le chagrin de cet homme. Gingetsu n'a jamais été très doué pour communiquer avec les humains. Sa simple présence suffit maintenant à apaiser Ran, mais réconforter son ami était autrement plus difficile.

_Une feuille_  
Oruha connaissait à l'avance le jour de sa mort et a dû attendre la fin avec angoisse. Elle avait pourtant l'air si heureuse, avec Kazuhiko : comment a-t-elle pu accepter de mourir si vite ?  
_Deux feuilles_  
Gingetsu refuse d'être un Trèfle. Il s'efforce de se penser comme un homme normal, vivant en harmonie avec une belle plante d'intérieur s'épanouissant dans son appartement, plutôt que comme un militaire veillant sur un secret d'état par obligation.  
_Trois feuilles_  
« C » a vécu longtemps au Centre auprès de « A » et de « B » sans vieillir, jusqu'à ne plus rien supporter. Les Wizards font semblant de l'avoir laissé partir, et n'ont fait que le changer de cage, mais Ran est heureux.  
_Quatre feuilles_  
Cette jeune fille qu'on appelait Suh aussi avait vécu longtemps seule au Centre. Elle n'avait bien sûr personne à rejoindre, mais en plus, n'avait personne à fuir non plus. Quand elle a voulu sortir, ça n'était pas pour aller « autre part » ni « quelque part », mais pour aller « nulle part ».

_Dehors_  
Ran est heureux d'être dehors, heureux de vivre avec quelqu'un comme Gingetsu. Quand il était Là-bas, il pensait que n'importe qui ferait l'affaire ; après avoir vu à quoi ressemblait le monde, il est heureux que ça soit lui et pas un autre.  
Revers de la médaille, à l'extérieur, le temps le rattrape vite.

_Temps_  
Ran ignore combien de temps il lui reste exactement. Plus beaucoup, il le sait. Il le sent, son corps fatigue.  
L'une après l'autre, les feuilles se fanent. Tic, tac, la mécanique bat la breloque et son cœur s'arrêtera bientôt, faussé par le rythme incohérent des aiguilles du temps avec lesquelles les Wizards ont joué.

_Cœur_  
Son cœur, avec lequel il aime, reste identique, lié à Gingetsu. Pourtant, il sait que leur bonheur touche à sa fin. Le temps passé ensemble aura été heureux, les quelques années qu'il a duré.  
Son cœur, qui le fait vivre, se détraque d'autant plus vite que ses regrets le blessent.

_Question_  
–Quand je serai parti, Gingetsu, seras-tu triste ?  
Gingetsu ne répond pas. Évidemment, il sera triste, mais le dire à haute voix avant même que cela n'arrive ferait bien trop mal.

_Regrets_  
Ran commence à comprendre « A ». Quand il était au Centre, « C » y était toujours physiquement présent mais rêvait d'ailleurs, et « A » détestait le voir l'oublier et faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.  
Ne pas exister dans le cœur de ceux que l'on aime, c'est encore pire que de ne pas exister du tout. Aujourd'hui qu'il se sent disparaître, il partage cette peur et cette tristesse.

_Souvenir_  
–Tu ne m'oublieras jamais ? –Jamais. Cela, il peut le promettre. Ran ne sera plus là, dans ce monde, mais il restera toujours dans le cœur de Gingetsu. Ensemble même séparés, il a déjà promis cela par le passé…  
–Ça te fera mal.  
–Je me souviendrai avoir été avec toi.

_Oubli_  
Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux oublier ? Ils refusent l'un et l'autre. Pas question de disparaître pour de bon. S'il ne doit rester de Ran que des souvenirs, ils ne veulent pas que cela aussi s'efface. Jamais.

_Refus_  
Il arrive que Gingetsu se mette en colère. La nuit, il le serre dans ses bras, le plus fort possible, pour briser la peur qui l'étreint. Ne me laisse pas, crie tout son corps à celui de Ran.  
N'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire ? Non. Le temps est plus fort que tout.

_Colère_  
Gingetsu accuse les Wizards. Il s'en prend à « A » aussi. Avec toute leur magie, que ne peuvent-ils sauver celui qu'il aime et à qui en aussi sont censés tenir ! Et n'est-ce pas leur faute à eux tous s'il se voit ainsi condamné ?  
Et finalement, après les mots inutiles, les menaces stériles, il reste impuissant. Ran ne peut rien faire non plus pour calmer sa révolte. Rien d'autre qu'attendre qu'il se résigne de lui-même.

_Séparation_  
Il a d'autant plus mal de devoir s'en aller qu'il voit la douleur qu'il cause à Gingetsu.  
Il y a des plantes qui empoisonnent le sol où elles poussent, il y a des plantes qui produisent des poisons violents pour qui les consomme. Le joli trèfle blanc contient du cyanure…  
Ran ne souhaite pas emporter Gingetsu avec lui dans la mort, non.

_Souhait_  
Il voudrait partir sans regrets, ne laisser que des bons souvenirs et ne pas voler son bonheur à Gingetsu en partant. Après son départ, Gingetsu aura encore besoin de son cœur pour vivre, il n'a pas le droit de l'emporter avec lui, comme un porte-bonheur vers l'au-delà. Au contraire, il aimerait autant pouvoir laisser le sien à Gingetsu, comme une relique. Si seulement cela le soutenait au lieu de l'accabler encore plus…

_Talisman_  
C'est triste, les fleurs séchées. Un trèfle cueilli qu'on garde et qu'on presse entre les pages d'un livre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le fantôme de lui-même. Il perd son volume, sa texture, jusqu'à sa couleur.  
Mais il marque un passage important dans ce livre, et quand on le retrouve, il agit comme une clé sur la mémoire. En feuilletant ses souvenirs, on retrouve presque son parfum. Il faut qu'il ait confiance en cette promesse de quiétude pour l'avenir pour pouvoir partir l'esprit tranquille.

_Départ_  
Parfois, Ran souhaiterait être déjà à cet après où le chagrin s'apaisera et voir Gingetsu se souvenir de lui avec nostalgie, sa tristesse passée.  
Il voudrait lui dire tout à tour "Ne m'oublie pas" et "Ne sois pas triste" mais ces deux phrases ne vont pas ensemble. Comme deux pièces qui ne s'emboîtent pas, deux morceaux de son cœur qui se brise chaque jour un peu plus.  
L'attente lui pèse. Son corps lui fait défaut, son cœur bientôt également. Ces derniers jours seront sans doute les plus longs de sa vie.

oOo

–note : voilà, une version triste... Pour ces persos, il m'arrive aussi d'écrire en un peu moins pathétique (ou en tout cas j'essaie), mais aussi en bien plus court, dans le recueil « feuilles de trèfle » (anciennement « lumières »)


End file.
